


【Fanart】Justice League Trinity

by annji



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCEU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji
Summary: Justice League Trinity crossover Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
Because of the symbolic animals represented in DKR, Clark’s messenger is an eagle. Wonder Woman’s logo design also is an eagle, so her messenger is same as Clark’s.   
  
As for Bruce’s messenger, naturally, are a whole bat cave of fruit bats! 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

_The night before Christmas Eve. Slytherin Dungeon — student dorm._  
  
B: ”……"  
C: “…Good night?”  
B: “What are you doing here at this time……?”  
C: ”Just want to make sure if you’re really gonna stay at school during Christmas holidays. You know that I and Martha truly welcome you and Alfred to join us for Christmas dinner. You definitely will enjoy Martha’s roast turkey and ginger biscuits.“  
B: “But now is too——“  
C: ”You also know that I can bring you and Alfred home in the blink of an eye, don’t you?”  
B: “Alright. Alfred can help on preparing rum and raisin pudding. Just allow me to change my clothes.“ 

 


End file.
